I Will Always Be There
by Alice - Aiden
Summary: When Sakura died in battle against Sasori,she never knew that she is about to be taken on a all new adventure. How will Sakura go through it? NarutoXFMA crossover and a SakuraXEdward fanfiction. Small SakuraXSasori
1. Prologue: Death

**"I Will Always Be There"**

Welcome to my new story well crossover. This is my really first Naruto and FMA crossover. I had this thought on what to write so here's goes nothing. This is unbeta for now. I do not own the two fandoms Naruto or FMA, and I don't own any qoutes at all. I just own the plot and the ocs. There are huge spoilers of both Naruto and FMA in here so beware.

**

* * *

**

_To the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure._

_**Albus Dumbledore-Harry Potter** _

* * *

**_The Prologue: Death_**

The words 'Naruto-kun and I will handle the guy outside. Sakura-san and Granny Chiyo-sama, you deal with this creep here.' left Kakashi's mouth, Sakura new that he had just seal her and Granny Chiyo's future. Sasori, his body masked within one of his puppets and covered in an Akatsuki uniform that is covered with red clouds. He moved his puppet like body slowly, sending both Sakura and Chiyo a deadly look. The tail of his puppet swung in front of his body slowly like a snake.

"Understood." Sakura replied, as Chiyo looked at Sakura at the corner of her eyes unsure and in a second Kakashi disappeared in a flash, after both Naruto and Deidara. Sasori sighed loudly to himself, as both Sakura and Chiyo swifted their gazes in his direction. They both are very alert and both very determined to take this member of the Akatsuki out.

'Just facing him like this...I can sense the huge difference in our experiences...and I could sense out death tolls...' Sakura's blood begin to froze up in her body and her heart started to pound faster than normal. Chiyo walked in front of Sakura slowly, digging in both of her sleeves. "Sakura-san, please be brave. I'm here with you so just stay back and watch." She said in her tired voice, that shown her age. A few clings can be heard in the old woman sleeves, before she took her hand out both holding a few kunai knifes in each and with one shove she threw the kunai knifes straight at Sasori, who defected her weapons easy with a swing of his tail.

A few of her kunai knifes manage to get through and torn a few pieces of Sasori''s Akatsuki coat.

There was a bits of huge dust where Sasori stood and Chiyo and Sakura waited when the dirt lift up clearly.

"If you're going to play like this you leave me with no choice. Granny Chiyo-sama, do you want to be a part of my puppet collection with the brat of a girl behind you?"

Sakura eyes widen at the way his hand is shaped.

"What the hell?"

Sasori swifted once more.

"First I'll pull the entrails and then I skin your body clean, then I drain out your blood down to the last drop..." Sasori begin to talk freely, Chiyo looked behind her at the corner of her eyes at Sakura's shock expression.

"Sakura-san, that's not Sasori-san's body. That's just a puppet." Chiyo informed Sakura.

"add in a few preservatives and then string up what's left, and we have a brand new marionette. The hag is right. This form you see is just one of my collection. The two of you will be perfect for my collection over 300, this is my art."

'This creep, creeps me out.'

Sakura took a few seconds to study his body. "I can tell that's not his body, but then where is he?" Sakura wondered out loud, and then her brain put in her two cents.

"Puppet masters work from offstage right? So where are the strings?"

"His body is inside the puppet."

Sakura looked at Chiyo like she is crazy.

"Puppet Masters aren't so good with close combat so this is why Sasori-san made this puppet. It serves as his armor and his weapon. Its his favorite puppet of them all and its called Hiruko. I'm familiar with it."

Sakura took a few steps sideways away from Chiyo to get a better look at the impatient Sasori.

"Okay so how are we going to fight it?"

"There is no point in fighting him if we can't get him out of Hiruko. What makes this puppet formidable is its mechanism. We don't know how or from where it may attack."

A smile went on Sakura's face, at a sudden thought of sudden victory.

"But Granny Chiyo-sama, you know Hiruko functions inside and out. We have the advantage." Sakura said confident of Granny's skills.

"That is what I thought. I thought I can handle him when I know this...but I was wrong." The smile went off of Sakura face fast and was replaced with a look of worry.

"What do you mean?"  
"Before we can tackle Sasori, we must get through Hiruko. This is where I need your help Sakura-san."

Something deep within Sakura sparkled to life. This is the first time that anyone asked her for help in the battle.

"You are trained under the 5th have a shot at winning,"  
It was true, Sakura went through hell to become this strong where she is today. She can do this. Her and Granny Chiyo can. Naruto or Kakashi-sensei doesn't need to save her this time.

"Now listen to me carefully, the first step is to get close and shatter the puppet. The catch is you must dodge every attack he throws at us."

Sakura ball her hands into a pair of fists.

"You mean the poison."

"That's right, even a single scratch will prove fatal. To evade his attacks you must understood his fighting style." Sakura have a bit of self doubt when she looked at Granny Chiyo, who now took off her small bun from her hair, with her eyes close.

"Sakura-san, I wonder what do you see when you look at me? Do you see a weak old lady?"

Her hair is now straight down and with a look of determination, she shot Sasori a look that kills.

"Count on me this time, Sakura-san. His power doesn't out power mine." She gotten into a fighting stance.

"I have already done my first move"

'First move? what is she talking about?'

"Sakura-san, lean forward please. Together we will beat him." Chiyo said strongly and for once Sakura believed in her skills so easy now. Sakura smiled widely.

"Understood, Chiyo-sama."

The cave where Chiyo, Sakura and Sasori stood facing each other grew silent without much noise.

"Are we all ready? I hate waiting you know." Sasori said reaching hold of his mask over his mouth.

"Don't worry Sasori-san, we wouldn't waste any time in killing you." Chiyo said harshly to Sasori and in a next second both Chiyo and Sakura charged straight at Sasori. Sasori torn his mask off of his mouth and in a second spikes flew out of in and straight at the two. Chiyo dodged the spikes easy, as Sakura avoid the spikes by jumping in the air, and as she did Sasori puppet like arm flew towards her fast in speed. Like Sasori had planned this from the start.

"Sakura-san!" Chiyo called to Sakura. The arm stopped right up in the air and froze. Many compartments and the closed holes in the arm came uncovered and soon spikes flew out of it too, heading straight at Sakura alone.

Chiyo raise her hand in the air and the needles spikes whatever defected and Sakura landed on her feet perfect, closer to Sasori with a huge grin on her face.

"But how?" Sasori wonders to himself on how Sakura could avoid his deadlest attack so easy, Sakura charges towards him once more and Sasori threw his tail towards her in which its froze for a mid second at her face. Then it all came to Sasori like a dream.

"Of course the hag!"

Chiyo in the background controls Sakura's movement like puppet when in need to dodge any of Sasori's attacks with her charka.

"Sakura-san now! Attack!"  
"Yes!" Sakura screeched, punching Sasori tail and through his body of a puppet with her super human strength. The shell of his puppet begin to crack open because of the force and then Sasori's real body flew out of his armor and into the wall across of Sakura in a flash of black.

'That's his real body?'

There was few minutes of silence as the shadow begin to stand up on the other side. His own body shook and his puppet of a armor laid destroyed not too far of them.

"I should of expected this from my own grandmother." He said slowly more to himself than to the both of them, and then he spoke even louder so Sakura and Chiyo could listen.

"No wonder a kid could dodge my attacks. The witch who could read my movements, steering her with threads of charka..."

Sakura gasped to herself.

'Cat's out of the bag'

"I noticed when my tail stall on me for a second. You took control of Hiruko tail while at it and more over you did this when you threw the kunai knifes at me earlier. One of the kunai knife that is laced with thread of charka hits Hiruko tail and it got stucked onto it." Sasori said placing the pieces together rather easy.

"you figured it out." Chiyo said impressed.

"but..remember who had taught me how to play with puppets? The one who had drill the talent into me? It was you Granny."

A wave of sadness went over Chiyo and her eyes almost covered with unwanted tears.

"indeed...but that time is over."

Sasori jerked the Akatsuki coat, what left of it off of him. He no longer looked like a shadow among them. This reveals a young handsome young man with short messy red hair and dull deadly green eyes, wearing another akatsuki coat, and Sakura almost blushed when she saw him.

"So do you think this is still easy, grandmother?"

'GRANDMOTHER!?'

Chiyo take a few steps back in shock and at this old age, she could of have a heart attack. Sakura looked at Chiyo.

"T-This is Sasori-san?"

'What is happening? He didn't aged of all these years!'

Sasori took out a scroll from his pocket of his cloat, and hold it infront of the two.  
"Let me show you my current favorite. You know this one is hard to finish." He said all in a new voice. He turned his back and then he send small amount of charka into the scroll. In a puff of smoke, another puppet appeared and Sasori brought him infront of himself.

"N-No, That's not...That's the third kazekage that gone missing." Chiyo said surpising. Sasori's figures tips glows bright blue as wires of charka attached itself onto the back of the puppet.

"Now shall we begin?" he asks.

"So this is the third Kazekage?"

"Ten years ago the third Kazekage went missing suddenly no one know where he went at all. So it was you had done it Sasori! You had killed the third Kazekage!" a new found anger was in Chiyo's voice.

"A retired witchm already one foot in the ground yet you still trouble yourself."

"Retired and one foot in the ground, maybe. But that does not hold me back from moving around. There's too many things left undone. My grandson becoming a criminal...but betraying the village is unforgivable!"

"It was Orochimaru-teme who had killed Gaara-san's father, the 4th Kazekage, but Sasori was complicit from the start and now Gaara-san...and the third Kazeage.."

"I wasn't involved with the 4th, it was one of my agents." Sasori cut in shortly. A image of Sasuke came into Sakura's head and in a new found anger in her too, she growled loudly. "YOU! YOU WORKED WITH OROCHIMARU-TEME!" Sakura screamed with anger, and with each step she took towards Sasori fearless, the aqura around them charged. The puppet flew in front of Sasori.

"Looks like we finish talking now." he said, annoyed at Sakura's attitude. The puppet flew towards Sakura and in a second Chiyo pulls her backward and just then the puppet's arms turns into blades.

'He's fast'

Chiyo moves her other hand that controls Hiruko destroyed tail,

The tail flew infront of Sakura and the blades hits the tail instead. Drawing back Sakura fast and the tail broke into millions of pieces.

"Pretty Good Granny, but how will you save her with this?" Sasori said mocking. A thousands of hands from the puppet flew towards Sakura fast and with every bit of her power everything went down.

'This is useless, if she's still under the old bat control. Posion works much better and faster.'

"Okay then."

sudden realization set in,

"NO! SAKURA-SAN HOLD YOUR BREATH!"

Now in the cloud of poison, Sakura held her breath deeply. Held down by an invisible force. Her eyes closed and her body is going numb. She felt her heart slowing to a stop with each second. Her lungs about to bust from the lack of air.

Tears, came down of Sakura's face.

'I made a promise to Naruto...I vowed that I'll protect him and Sasuke-kun both this time.'

Chiyo pulled back her charka threads and begin to run towards the poison gas that held Sakura's captive.

"Hold on Sakura-san I'm coming!"

'I'm not done yet.' Sakura though, opening her eyes slowly and painfully. She dogged in her poached and pull out a letter bomb slowly and weakly.

'The force of this blast will blow me out of this poison and disburse it.'

The letter bomb begin to activate and in a second it blew up. The poison bust apart and Sakura's body flew backwards away from the air of poison and into clean air that she could breath without being killed.

Chiyo barely caught Sakura's body shocked at what Sakura did to get herself out of this mess herself. Sakura took a huge breath of air, as Chiyo set her down onto the ground.

'oh this girl...using a letter bomb to dissipate the gas..she almost blown herself up. How reckless.'

"Oh well." Sasori said recalling his puppet. On her knees grasping for air, she looked deadly at Sasori.

"YOU! I WILL GET YOU! YOU CAN BLOW MY LIMBS OFF! YOU CAN POISON ME TILL I COULDN'T MOVE, AND I WILL STILL GET YOU! NO MATTER WHAT YOU PULL! NO MATTER WHAT YOU'VE GOT! I'LL DRAG YOU TO THE EDGE OF DEATH AND I WILL MAKE YOU SCREAM ALL ABOUT OROCHIMARU-TEME! SO BE-"

Sasori threw a needle towards Sakura angry and annoyed.

Chiyo flew infront of Sakura and defect the needle with her kunai knife from earlier that she had happen to pick up from the ground a few seconds ago.

"when a woman is talking...a man does well to listen quietly." Chiyo said, beside her is two puppets of her own. Sakura looked surprised at Chiyo.

Sasori took a few steps back.

The two puppets is a model of his parents.

* * *

"Why wouldn't you die?" Sasori hissed out, a sword was through Sakura's stomach. "Sakura-san..." Chiyo cried, she herself laid onto the ground in a bloody mess. She couldn't move at all.

Sakura grabbed ahold of Sasori's sword.

"Because...I made a promise...to my friends.." Sakura said weakly placing her two hands onto the sword and with one bent the sword shattered in pieces. Sakura then lean forward holding her stomach and unexpected two of the puppets that is shaped to Sasori parents came beside of Sasori both with swords in their hands. They both stabbed him through his body and all Sasori could do is taken the final blow surprised.

Chiyo frowned weakly from her spot, and her hands were glowing bright blue.

"I'm sorry my grandson." She whispered, tears coming down her eyes and down her old and tired face.

Sasori closes his eyes, while his two puppet parents pull out their swords from his body. He fallen onto his knees. In a wave of sadness overpower over power them.

'I wish I could have a second chance.'

In Sasori's mind, he saw his parents. His parents that hugged him and told him they love him every night. Tears went down of his eyes, that for once shown any emotion.

'I regret what I done.' he thought.

"Orochimaru...He's meeting with one of my agent's at the land of earth..' He whispered harshly with his last breath.

'mom...dad....if I have another chance...I regret what I had done..' His body went numbed infront of them and Sakura had fallen next to him.

"Sakura-san!" Sakura felt death creep over her slowly. She had used the last of her antidote on Chiyo a few minutes ago. Everything went black...too dark..and Sakura couldn't bring herself to get up.

'Please I don't want to go! What about my promise! My vow!" A huge black gate appeared inside of Sakura's mind.

'I-I want to live!'

The door gates begin to opened slowly and in another minute dozen of hands flew out and grabbed Sakura's body and begin to pull herself into the gate. Sakura struggle with all of her might.

'N-No! Bring me back! I'm not ready!'

They never did listen to her cries or pleads and soon her whole body was in the gate.

The gate closes shut when Sakura's body is fully in.

This was not fair.

Now...She's dead... She's dead forever.

So she thought.

**TBC**

**Please review! :)**


	2. Memories of The Vanish

**"I Will Always Be There"**

Welcome to the first chapter of the crossover of FMA and Naruto. Some information might be messed up and changed and the story may be rewritten in this fanfic to go with the plot. Thanks to those with the kind reviews, its really want me to continure writing this fanfiction. Also thanks to those who had put this story under his/her favorites or alerts. I'm forever grateful. I do not own Naruto or FMA at all. I just own the plot and the ocs. This is also unbeta, still trying to look for a beta who is willing to beta this. lol. Warning: A bit of Sakura and Sasuke fluff is in this chapter.

**

* * *

**

_I've learned that good-byes will always hurt, pictures will never replace having been there, memories good and bad will bring tears, and words can never replace feelings._

**-By Someone**

* * *

**_Chapter One: Memories of The Vanish_**

_A little girl at the age of six years old with short pink hair that is tied back with a bright red ribbon ran up to a raven hair boy after school. "H-Hey wait up!" The little girl called out, and the raven hair boy stopped his walking and waited patiently for the stranger to come and tell him what he or she wants. _

_"Hello I'm Haruno Sakura, its nice to meet you." Sakura said catching her breath and the raven hair boy looked her over with his bright onyx eyes and then he smiled. _

_"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and its a pressure to meet you" The six year old Uchiha said politely to the pink hair girl in which she almost giggled. Her heart pounded faster when ever she is close to the raven hair boy and she felt butterflies when ever she or he talked. _

_"I-I was wondering if we could be friends?" She asked in a little shy voice and Sasuke mood brightens ten times folds. He barely have any friends anyway._

_"That's so awesome! We're going to be best friends!" Sasuke said excitedly while Sakura face turns bright red. _

_"Forever?"_

_"Yeah forever! Come you must meet my parents" Sasuke said, linking his right hand around Sakura's and Sasuke dragged her down the village and towards his clan district. Many girls glared at Sakura's back while she travels along side her second friend besides Ino. She was very happy at this moment and no one could ruin her mood, not the overly jealous fangirls and not that idiot Naruto._

_They walked for a few more minutes before they both reached the Uchiha clan main house in which Sasuke slides open the front door. His hand still holds onto Sakura's, he took off his sandals at the door as well with his bag. Sakura did the same as he did. "Mom! Dad! I'm home! and I brought someone home with me!" Sasuke called in his mostly empty house. _

_Sakura took a few seconds to looked around Sasuke's house, he's pretty wealthy. _

_They both heard footsteps and a woman in her late 20's walked into the living room. "Welcome home Sasuke-kun and who's your little friend?" She asks kindly, happy that her son had finally made a friend at school._

_Sakura feeling very shy didn't say anything at all. _

_"This is my friend, Sakura-chan. We're friends from School." Sasuke said excited. _

_"Hello there Sakura-chan, I'm Sasuke-kun's mother. You may call me Miniko-san." Sasuke mother said fondly to the little shy pink hair girl. _

_"N-Nice to meet you." Sakura barely managed to said out loud, still holding to her hand Sasuke jerked her hand a bit. "Come on Sakura-chan, I show you my room." _

_"Bye Mom" Sasuke dragged Sakura upstairs. _

_Just then the door of the main house opened revealing Sasuke's father. _

_"Hello dear welcome back from work." Miniko said gently to her husband and he in return just growled in reply, he noticed the extra sandles and a new girl bag at the door._

_"Who's here?" He asked._

_"Sasuke-kun's new friend. A girl with bright pink hair named Sakura. I didn't catch what her clan is..." Miniko left off and Sasuke father stomped his foot on the floor angry._

_"Its no need to know the clan, wife. The kid is from the Haruno. The pink hair freaks that have no clan abilties or talent as a ninja at all. I don't want my son hanging out with such a weakling of a girl, a ninja. They are disgraced of the village." Sasuke father said mad at his wife._

_Sakura unknown to the two stood at the top of the stairs watched and listened to the entire thing, tears rolled down her bright green eyes. _

_"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Sasuke worry voice entered her head and she sniffed. _

_"I-I'm fine, Sasuke-kun. Can we stay in your room?" She cried running into the young Uchiha's room._

* * *

_"I heard that most of the Uchiha clan is murdered." whispered one of the villagers to another as both Ino and Sakura walked to school a few days later._

_"They said that Uchiha Itachi did it."_

_"Shhhh, we can't talk about this in the open, they are not sure that he done it."_

_"well at least one survived."_

_"You mean the youngest son?"_

_"Yeah what's his name? Sasuke something." _

_Sakura walked faster after hearing what the villagers had said and Ino barely caught up to the pink hair girl. "What's wrong bill board brow?" She asks in teasing tone of voice, and Sakura block away her incoming tears._

_She had tried to visit Sasuke just yesterday, but couldn't when the Anbu black ops stopped her and told her to go home and that she couldn't past. The main entrance of the clan district was all yellow taped. Sasuke didn't came to school. _

_"Don't call me bill board brow, pig. I'm fine." Sakura hissed in her little voice and Ino just smirked. _

_"Afraid that I'll beat you in today's flower arrangement class?" _

_"No, I'm confident that I'm going to beat you." Sakura stated to Ino, as the school came into her and Ino vision. She have to find Sasuke and see if he's okay._

_When the two girls reached the doors of the school, Sakura hurried and tried to make an escuse to leave from Ino's company. "Hey I have to go use the restroom. I see you in Iruka-sensei class." Sakura called to Ino, and before Ino could say anything she ran off inside the building._

_She passed rooms and rooms and still she couldn't find Sasuke and finally to the last room she found him sitting on the floor with many nin-jutsu scrolls all around him opened. _

_"S-Sasuke-kun! Are you okay?" She asks when she suddenly saw him. The raven hair boy looked up from his scroll but there was something dirffent wrong with him. He didn't wore that smile that he worn around her at all and his bright onyx eyes were dull and out of any life at all. _

_"Oh its you." He said emotionless, even his tone of voice changed for her. _

_Tears flow freely from her eyes, "What do you mean by 'Oh its you'? I came down here looking for you because I'm worry! I heard what happened from the villagers. I'm just wanted to see if your okay. There is no need for the attitude, I'm your friend." Sakura cried, and suddenly the tension of the room changed greatly. _

_"Your so annoying, I have no time to waste with you over something so stupid as your emotions. Now leave me to train, something yourself should do for once." Sasuke stated coldly,_

_"B-B-"  
"Go,"_

* * *

"_When I call your name please go to the room across of this one to do your graduation test. There are three judges, A chunin, Lord Hokage and myself," Iruka said to the class with a clip board in his hands. When you finished the test and if you pass, you will receive a leaf village headband and their rank will become a genin. Of course everyone wants to pass. _

_"Hyuga Hinata."_

_A girl with short purple hair shyly stand up from the back of the room headed towards the test location. In minutes she returned with a leaf village head band. "Way to go Hinata-chan!" a boy screamed wildly from the back, along with a small bark from his dog. Hinata blushed and she glance at the blondie who sits right next to a raven hair boy, she blushed and returns to her seat in the back._

_"Ino-"_

_"Choji-"_

_"Shikamaru Nara"_

_"Kiba-"_

_"Shino-"_

_"Naruto Uzimaki!" _

_Naruto, the blondie stood up from his seat from the middle and begin to walked out of the class. "Good luck loser your going to need it." Sasuke muttered to himself while everyone around them laugh, saying that Naruto wouldn't passed._

_About 10 minutes passed and Naruto returns with a leaf village headband, and everyone looked at him shock. Naruto have a huge big grin on his face that he passed. _

_'Good job Naruto-kun' _

_"Sasuke Uchiha" _

_Sakura looked at the 12 year old boy in front of her sadly, her once friend six years ago. Her heart beat wildly still the same as it did many years ago. 'Good luck Sasuke-kun' She thought to herself. She don't know if she could past the test herself. _

_Just one minute Sasuke returned. He wore his headband proudly on his forehead. He have the most wonderful smirk that he wore, but Sakura perfer his smile. _

_"Too Easy." He said emotionless._

_"Sakura Haruno."_

_The last name was called and Sakura stood up from her seat, she walked towards the next room hearing loud good lucks from Naruto the class baka. She walked pass Sasuke and he didn't even glance her way, in which it hurts her most of all. _

_He said he would be her friend forever...She should of not believe him so easy back in the day. _

_When she walked to the next room it was plain. No chairs or any desks except the ones that the three people are now sitting at looking at her in an interesting way._

_"Haruno Sakura, your test is to make two perfect shadow clones and transform perfectly into the third Hokage. You should not have any problems with this." Iruka said with a smile. Sakura nodded her head._

_"Yes Sensei. May I start now?" She asked politely. _

_"What a nice girl."_

_"Its a front, please do not fell for it Lord Hokage," said a chunin snobbishly and Sakura glared at him hard that could rivals Sasuke's. He shiver feeling her glare affect._

_"Yes you may Sakura-san." He said._

_'I could do this.' Sakura told herself, doing many hand signs._

_In a puff of smoke two perfect shadow clones of herself appeared right beside her, easy. Iruka checked off the shadow clones from his clip board. Sakura put her hands together and called release.'Kai' The two shadow clones disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the three people in the room impressed at her skills. _

_She then did many more hand signs and once more in a puff of smoke she transform into a perfect vision of the 3rd Hokage. She was out of breath, running out of charka just doing these few jutsus._

_"Haruno Sakura, you passed. Please come forward and collect your headband,"_

* * *

Sakura opened her bright green eyes weakly and she was soon met with the sun that blinded her for a whole minute. She sit up from her spot and rubbed her eyes confusedly. 'What happen?' she tried to remember what happen before she came to this place. 'Oh that's right I battled Sasori-san, and I'm dead.' she remember, the way she thought if it didn't make any sense. If she's dead then why is she breathing?

What happen to her? Her head started to hurt and she knew that some of her memories are gone or forgotten in the moment when she shut her eyes during the battle.

'What happen to Chiyo-sama? What happen to Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei? and what about Gaara-san?" She will never get the answers now.

* * *

He didn't know what had happen next when he closes his eyes after the swords from his model parents puppets stabbed him straight in the heart. He tried hard to remember...He saw a huge black gate, it was closed in front of him. He didn't move forward at all towards the gate.

"Am I suppose to be dead?" He asked himself, he looked around and saw nothing. Everything was blank white and the only thing that stands out in this place is either the huge black gate or himself.

He took a few steps backward and looked at his body. He was not inside a puppet anymore and his appearance was the same 40 years ago.

"Crap, what kind of shit did I put myself in this time?" He muttered to himself and just then the gate opens widely and he saw many eyes staring at him with excitement in them.

He raise up an eye brow at them and them in return, send out many black shadow arms and latched themselves onto his body and started to pull himself in.

He didn't even struggle at all when they dragged him inside the gate, but he did felt...His mind being taken apart inch by inch, being digged into...He couldn't stop them for digging inside of his memories. All he saw was darkness, he closes his eyes for the second time this day.

He just have to deal with this. He of course is Sasori of the Red Sand.

**TBC**

Please review!

At the original, I didn't plan on putting Sasori-kun in with Sakura-chan on their journey, but then Sakura needed someone from her world and so did Sasori. So I brought him in.

Is Sasori-san personailty just right or is it bad?

I suck at keeping Naruto characters that I rarely write about in character.

Should I put a love triangle in as Sasori/Sakura/Edward?  
Its sounds great the idea lol.


End file.
